Hannah Godard
}} Hannah Joy Godard (born June 11th, 2000) is a Canadian author and anti-bullying activist. She first became known in 2014 at the age of 14 with her first self-published novel, For The Beautiful People, a story that was written for a friend struggling with depression and suicide. She gained a wider following in 2017 after signing her first publishing contract with City Lights Press, a Los Vegas-based Indie publisher. Godard has written four novels, three of which belong to the “Quantum” series, all while attending high school in Calgary, Alberta. Her debut novel reached number one on the Amazon bestseller list in the Bullying Category in its first weekend. Early Life Godard was born in Calgary, Alberta where she is currently a grade 11 student. She attends high school in Cochrane and participates in advanced classes such as advanced math and English, and is also taking classes such as Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology. Besides writing, Godard is active in her community, volunteering at both the elementary and middle school in her town as a literacy tutor and with an organization known as Big Brothers Big Sisters. She is said to have begun writing at the young age of eight but was never serious about the career until her early teens. She has also said that, while they lived in New Zealand, Godard wished to be a film director. Career For The Beautiful People The first novel by this young author received a 4.8-star rating on Amazon. "Adeline Jamieson has been bullied by her used-to-be best friend, Payton, since the seventh grade. She takes every chance she can to make Adeline feel worthless. As Adeline's life begins its downhill spiral, she befriends Karlee, a captivating girl with Downs Syndrome who shows her that life does go on and that you can’t give up on that small glimmer of hope. Will Karlee teach Adeline to forgive and push ahead, or will she crumble under the weight of her world?" The Quantum Series The seven novel series created by Godard follows nineteen-year-old Clara Reilly as she journeys through the CIA. The first novel, titled Quantum, was released on November 15th, 2016 and quickly followed by the second novel in the series, John Doe, in mid-January of the following year. Although she is still of such a young age, Godard's work has been praised as fast paced and exciting. The first Quantum novel reached number two on the Amazon charts in the action category. Quantum The first novel of seven in the series is currently available on online retailers. "Nothing is more glamorous than the CIA. Well, if you’re Clara then nothing is more glamorous than the CIA. All she wants is excitement and adventure, she wants to help people and she wants to be a part of something bigger then life. At nineteen, she leaves everything she’s ever had behind to join the CIA with her boyfriend Ross. But when the agency starts to fall away like shattered glass, and Clara and her team get thrown into the biggest mission ever to hit the agency, how will they deal with the pressure. She has all of her cards out on the table, and she’s trying to keep them all in place but she can’t hold them all down on her own. She’s trained and she’s ready, she has the few people she can trust but something isn’t right. Is the real way to win the game not to play it, or is the trick not to play it for too long?" John Doe John Doe, the sequel to Quantum, was released shortly after the first novel after it gained such positive reviews. "Clara is still recovering from the last operation but she’s given very little time to relax before she’s thrown back into the game. She soon realizes that there has to be someone who looks after everyone, and that person has to be whoever can handle it. For Clara, that means she needs to be there and be strong for her team, no matter how big the sacrifice. She needs to forget her past and focus on the people who depend on her while they track Ford, a powerful businessman who seems to be taking over where Di Peitro left off. They leave American soil and Clara has no intention of ever coming back, but even with an ocean separating her from her past the memories follow her around like strings connecting her to the things she wants to leave behind. It’s all a game, but games are for children. This game, however, is fast and it’s dangerous and it’s not something you want to lose. You don’t play the game, the game plays you." Novels References * * * * http://hannahgodard.com https://www.amazon.com/Hannah-Godard/e/B01LYTE5DB http://citylightspress.com/authors/hannah-godard/ http://www.cochraneeagle.com/Book-fights-back-against-bullying-20141025 http://www.cochranetimes.com/2016/10/05/teen-reaches-publishing-deal-for-book-series External links http://hannahgodard.com https://www.amazon.com/Hannah-Godard/e/B01LYTE5DB http://citylightspress.com/authors/hannah-godard/ Category:21st-century Canadian novelists Category:Canadian women novelists Category:Living people